10 songs
by Lover.Of.All.Things.Beautiful
Summary: Thought I'd have a go - Naomily , naturely


_**A/N: got a bit of writer's block so thought I'd have a go at this 10 songs thing. **_

_**Issues – The Saturdays**_

Naomi and Emily sat on the sofa.

Emily crying hysterically in to Naomi's now soaked shoulder.

"Ems what happened?"Even though the girl had been at her house for almost an hour Naomi had only managed to get 2 or 3 words out of her before she was crying again.

"I just can't handle the lying to everyone. I want everyone to know how much I love you but then my head gets jumbled up with all the 'what if's'. I just can't deal with it."

"Well then tell them. I'll be with you. Right there; forever and always Emz."

_**The man who can't be moved – The Script**_

She was sat there. By the bike racks waiting for me. Just like she said she would

Emily Fitch always kept her word and that's one of things I loved about her. In my mucked up life I needed someone to count on. Someone I could rely on to always be there for me when I needed them.

That's what I got from Emily, but not only that...

...she was a damn good kisser as well

I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist leaving light kisses up her neck to just below her ear. She tasted amazing.

"...hey" she said breathlessly

I giggled at what I did to her. She span round in my arms and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Thanks." I whispered in to her lips.

_**A Dustland Fairytale – The Killers **_

It was a party. A fancy dress party. O the joy

But Emz was making me go.

And I couldn't say know to her. She's just too cute when she pouts.

"So what we going as then babe?"

"Well I'm going as a Princess."

"Are you shitting me? A Princess and what about me."

"...um...well...a prince." She said with a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"Emily Fitch, I am not, I repeat not going as your prince."

"But Naaaaaiiiii." She pouted at me

"oooooooooooooooooo okay then." What is she doing to me?

_**Piece of me – Britney Spears**_

This was how I liked my weeks to end.

On a bed with my Naomi Campbell.

She was hovering over me with that sexy smile on her face. Mm mmmmmmm that was one tasty looking sight. And she's all mine. So stay away

She leant down towards me again placing her lips lightly against mine but not kissing. I tried to start a kiss but she just pulled away. What a tease.

I tried again but no use. She was trying to push all my buttons. And she was succeeding.

"Naomi please I just want you."

"Nuh uh. Not yet." And she pulled back leaving the room

Grrr

_**I can't stand the rain - Seal**_

Rain hitting the lake as it left tiny splashes against the surface was amazing. Making that little pita patter noise as it hit it

That was one of the great things we had in common, Naomi and I. We both loved just standing in the rain letting it hit our bodies. Hearing the sounds of complete silence all around us because no one else would dare venture outside at a time like this.

This is when we could spend our time together. Where no one would find us. We could just be Noamily. Ourselves with on one to judge what we were doing.

_**Fix you - Coldplay**_

I could hear someone running behind me.

"Naomi! Please stop." She pleaded with me

"Naomi, look I know that you don't think you need anyone, but everyone else knows that you do."

I turned to her and stopped as she continued to run towards me.

As she reached me I felt a soft tear trickle down my face, just to match the tear stained face of the girl infront of me.

"Please Naomi." She grabbed my hands intertwining our fingers. "Look, just let me in. I want to be there for you. You mean more than the world to me and..."

Before she had finished I practically collapsed in her arms letting all my sadness fall out of me.

_**Me Against The Music – Britney Spears**_

Now, she can dance. Feeling her body against mine was heavenly and it was the only reason I even bothered to show my face at these parties.

She lowered her body using me as pole running her hands down my sides and then working her way back up.

I felt her soft breath against my neck and I immediately had goose bumps all over my body.

"You know for a quiet girl you sure can move."

"Well you should see my moves off the dance floor." She whispered seductively in my ear.

"..." I tried to create a witty comeback but I had lost all brain powers

She giggled slightly and carried on dancing. No one makes Naomi Campbell speechless.

_**Last Request – Paolo Nutini**_

"Look I'm only away for a week."

"But, I'm gonna miss you." I said giving my girlfriend a little pout.

"Stop it missy, you know I can't resist that. It's not my fault the politics classes get to go to London is it?"

"I know; can I stow away in your suitcase?"

"Don't you think someone may suspect something?" I looked at her blankly "Well they won't be able to lift my bag."

I slapped her on the arm playfully.

"Look I know you have to go, but will you do something before you leave." I leant up to her ear and whispered something slowly making sure that my breath hit her neck lightly.

As soon as I pulled away she grabbed my hand and pulled me down on her bed.

I suppose her going away isn't too bad.

_**Love Story – Taylor Swift**_

Why is English so hard?

Right I've been told to write a short story on any subject of my choice. Easy right?

Wrong. I've been sat here for the last 3 hours and still nothing has appeared on my paper.

And also what doesn't help is the fact that Emily keeps popping in to my mind. All very nice at certain times. This is not one of them.

Then the idea came to me

And I hurriedly wrote down my first line

*The love of two people is stronger than no other; however the greatest thing of all is finding it in an unexpected place. A girl perhaps.*

_**She's so Lovely – Scouting for girls**_

Walking down the hall towards me was THE most beautiful girl in the whole world

Now I know she has a twin and that may create a bit of competition.

But to me beauty is so much more than just what someone looks like on the outside. And that is why Emily would always win hands down.

Just think of her as your favourite chocolate bar. She's always there for you. She's comforting after a bad day.

However, even though she is like chocolate in some way, in some ways she is so much better. You can hug her. She doesn't melt. You don't have to spend money trying to get more.

But just like I don't share my chocolate, I don't share my Emily either.

_**A/N: I know that chocolate one's a bit random but I like the idea. **_

_**Review =]**_


End file.
